dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alan
thumb|255px|alan 'Perfil' *'Nombre:' 阿兰达瓦卓玛 / ''Alan Dawa Dolma *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Julio-1987 (25 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kangding provincia de Sichuan, China *'Estatura: 160cm *'Peso: '''40kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Agencia: Avex Trax' *'Familia:' Padre y Madre (hija unica) 'Biografía' Ella fue descubierta por Avex Trax durante las audiciones en china en 2006. Su padre era un oficial del gobierno y su madre era cantante. Creció con sus abuelos cerca de Danba (Rongtrag, también conocido como el Valle de la belleza), comenzó a aprender a tocar el erhu ''(violín chino de dos cuerdas) a una edad temprana, y en 1997 comenzó a asistir a la escuela secundaria de Sichuan en Chengdu. 'Carrera' 'Primeros años Ella fue aceptada en la Academia de Arte PLA en Beijing en 2003 y se especializo en el erhu ''y en el canto y posteriormente se unió a "Feel Fine Band" un grupo de jóvenes artistas femeninas de instrumentos tradicionales chinos. En 2005 lanzo su álbum debut indies chino Shengsheng Zui Rulan y represento a china en la 9th Asi New Singer competition, donde gano el segundo lugar Avex Trax acabo con las audiciones en china en 2006 y en abril del mismo año alan fue seleccionada entre 40.000 concursantes. '2007: Debut ' Después se mudo a Tokyo en septiembre de 2007 y asumió su nombre artístico de alan, lanzo "Ashita e no Sanka" el 21 de noviembre de 2007. Un single digital fue lanzado el 20 de mayo de 2008 llamado "Shiawase no Kane" lanzado en un versión japonesa y otra en chino con el titulo "Ai Jiu Shi Shou" cuyas ganancias fueron para en apoyo a las victimas del terremoto de Sichuan. En julio de 2008 "Natsukashii Mirai" fue seleccionado como el tema musical del canal NHK parael programa de televisión "Safe The Future". Esta fue también la primera de cinco sencillos consecutivos mensuales que representaban los cinco elementos de Godai, siendo este en representación a la Tierra, "Sora Uta" representa el Aire, "Kaze no Tegami" representa el Viento, RED CLIFF Shin Sen, el Fuego y "Megumi no Ame" el Agua. Alan fue elegida para cantar las canciones del tema principal para las dos partes de la películas épica RED CLIFF (Acantilado rojo). Las canciones fueron lanzadas en chino y en japones RED CLIFF ''~ '~ ''Shin Sen fue lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2008 como parte de los cinco sencillos que representan los cincos elementos de la tierra y la segunda canción "Kuon no Kawa" fue lanzado el 8 de abril de 2009, después de un mes el lanzamiento de su álbum debut "Voice of EARTH". Ella interpreto "Xin Zhan '' ~ RED CLIFF ''~ ''en el festival de Cannes en mayo de 2008. "Kuon no Kawa" alcanzo el numero 1 en los Oricon Daily Charts y #3 en las listas de Oricon semanal. Originalmente este single debuto en el #9 en las listas semanales, pero con el tiempo alcanzo el puesto #1 en el sexto día por lo que es su primera canción Top 10, así como por lo que su primer single en el Top The Daily Charts. Su décimo single "BALLAD ''~ ''Namonaki Koi no Uta ''~ ''que fue lanzado el 2 de septiembre de 2009 fue planeado para un lanzamiento de verano "BALLAD ''~ ''Namonaki Koi no Uta ~ era una canción para la película del mismo titulo. Poco después del lanzamiento de su décimo single su 11º "Swear" fue anunciado para ser lanzado el 4 de noviembre de 2009, así como su segundo álbum "My Life". El álbum fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre de 2009, ocho meses después del lanzamiento de su álbum debut "Voice of EARTH". 2010: Primer y segundo concierto Alan celebro su primer concierto "Voice of you" el 24 de enero de 2010. En su concierto canto "Diamond" de su próximo doble single "Diamond/Over the clouds", su primer concierto en DVD 1st concert voice of you in TOKYO 24. 01.2010, fue pueto a la venta en 24 de marzo de 2010. En abril de 2010 su 13º single "Kaze ni Mukau Hana" fue anunciado para ser lanzado el el 7 de julio. La canción principal es una canción para la película Hisshiken Torisashi que esta previsto para ser lanzado el 10 de julio. Su segundo concierto se celebro el 16 de julio y contó con tres conciertos de con la participación de una orquesta sinfónica en Osaka y Tokyo. Ella comenzó a utilizar el Twitter para comunicarse directamente con los fans. En octubre su 14º single "Kanashimi wa Yuki ni Nemuru" fue puesto a la venta, la pista fue elegida como el tema principal de la película Sakurada Mongai No He y el B-side "Namonaki Tane" fue le tema central de TAMALA 2010, una película de animación se muestra en la convención sobre la Diversidad Biológica COP10 en ese año. '2011: Japón Premiun Mejor y Mas y el regreso a China En 2011 en colaboración con el tenor Fukui Kei, ella lanzo su primer single en colaboración. Ai wa chikara fue escogido como el tema del drama Sengoku Shippuden Futari no Gunshi transmitido por TV Tokyo. Poco después del anuncio de su primer mejor álbum. " JAPAN PREMUIN BEST AND MORE" fue lanzado el 3 de marzo que contiene todos sus singles japoneses antes publicadas, ademas de un mini-álbum que contiene cuatro nueves canciones y dos canciones en colaboraciones antes publicadas. En junio "Minna De Ne ~ PANDA with ~ Candy BEAR's /"Ikiru" fue lanzado el 15a single and second double A-side. "Minna De Ne PANDA with Candy BEAR's" fue utilizado como el tema principal para los personajes "Candy Bear's" que fue creado para promover dos pandas gigantes que llegaron a Ueno Zoo. En 31 de julio durante su tercer concierto "alan JAPAN PREMIUN BETS AND MORE LIVE 2011" celebrado en Showa Women's University Hitomi Memorial Hall en Tokyo, alan anuncio que iba a centrarse en sus actividades en china. pero asegura a sus fans japones que continuaría con sus promociones en Japón y no renunciaría a esta parte de su carrera. El DVD fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre del mismo. En octubre se anuncio que Avex Trax china había quebrado y luego alan firmo un contrato con Yuehua Music. Su primer single bajo el nuevo sello "Wo Huilaile" lanzado como single digital en China Taiwan y Hong Kong el 22 de noviembre. 2012: Love Song En junio de 2012, después de casi un año de preparación de su primer álbum chino bajo el nuevo sello discográfico fue puesto el libertad. "love Song" incluye 12 nuevas canciones producidas por lo productores Anson Hu y Yuan Weiren y una versión japonesa de la canción del titulo del álbum. El 21 de septiembre alan actuó como protagonista en el musical "Crystal Goddess" celebrado en el estadio The Bird's Nest en Beijing. 2013: Nuevas obras en Japón y Nuevo álbum Chino En 2013 después de un año centrada en sus actividades en china alan anuncio por Twitter que iba a lanzar una nueva canción en japones este año. Poco tiempo después se anuncio dos nuevas canciones "DREAM EXPRESS Mugen Cho Tokkyu" y "Ima Hito Tabi No Shura". El primero fue elegido como el tema de apertura del anime Train Heroes transmitido por TV Tokyo y el segundo fue elegido como el tema de una obra del mismo nombre. En marzo de 2013 su séptimo single digital chino fue puesto en libertad. Home fue escrita y compuesta por alan y fue elegido como el tema para el drama "DI Ershier Tiao Hun Gui". En abril su nuevo álbum chino fue anunciado para un lanzamiento de verano. 'Discográfica ' '''Chino 'Albums' 'Mini-Albums ' 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales ' 'Japón' 'Albums de Estudio ' 'Curiosidades ' *'Educación: ' **Academia de Arte PLA en Beijing. *'Idiomas: '''Chino y Japones. *'Especialización: Canto y erhu ''(violín chino de dos cuerdas) *'Familia: 'Madre y Padre. *Su álbum Shengsheng Zui Rulan fue re-lanzado en tres ocasiones en 2006, 2010 y 2011 ademas cuenta con covers de canciones de éxito de varios cantantes chinos. Las ediciones del 2006 y 2011 cuentan con una orden de pistas diferentes. *Obtuvo el puesto #6 en la lista de las mujeres mas hermosas de china realiza en una pagina web el 31 de Marzo en 2009. *Actualmente vive en Japón. *Comenzó a tocar el Erhu (también llamado "violín chino de dos cuerdas" instrumento tradicional de origen chino). *Su canción "Diamond" fue utilizado como ending (tema de salida) para el anime Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen secuela del anime inuyasha en donde la cantante coreana BoA también su canción "Every Heart" para el ending. *La canción #10 Sign de su álbum Xi De Dongfang esta cantada en tibetano. *Las canciones de su álbum Love Song "Wo Huilaile", "Fenghuang", "Love Song", "BABY BABY", "Ian Ian" se publicaron anteriormente en singles digitales. La canción Love Song ''~ ''Kitto Mou Ichido ''~ ''es una versión japonesa de la canción Love Song. *Su cancion "DREAM EXPRESS Mugen Kukan Cho Tokkyu" fue elegida como opening (tema de apertura) para el anime Train Heroes. *"Shiawase no Kane" y "Ai Jiu Shi Shou" es el primer single digital Japones/Chino lanzados en la mismo de por lo que tienen la misma cubierta. Son dos canciones cantadas en japones y chino mandarin lanzados despues de una semana del terremoto de Sichuan en 2008, todas las ganancias fueron para ayudar a las victimas para su ciudad natal. 'Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial Japones *Sitio web oficial chino *Twitter oficial Japones *Weibo oficial chino *Blog oficial Japones *Blog oficial chino *Perfil (Oricon) *MySpace oficial *Perfil (1ting) 'Galería' Categoría:CCantante Categoría:JCantante